


Father & Son

by CunninghamH2014



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunninghamH2014/pseuds/CunninghamH2014
Summary: Clay knows who his real father is, and he's having trouble trying to figure out if he should tell him or not. In the end it's a teddy bear that has him finding out what his connection to Clay is.
Relationships: Jason Hayes & Clay Spenser
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

When Clay reported for his first day after DEVGRU he didn't know which team he would be put on, but he knew that he'd already run with Bravo once so he could be put there. But the only problem that there was with that is if anyone found out who he was, he knew that they would have a problem with him being on Bravo.

It was one thing to run with Bravo for a day, but to be on their team every day was a new experience for Clay. He'd never really experienced a family, and Bravo was in all intentive terms a family. Being surrounded by people that cared for you was new to Clay. His father was worthless, and he hated him, his mother had been aloof to say the least, and her parents were just the same. 

There were times that Clay really wanted to tell Jason the truth about who he was. But he wasn't really sure how he'd take it. If he would be happy or sad; or mad... 

There were times when Clay would pull an old teddy bear he kept in the bottom of his bag, one that he'd take everwhere. Even though he was 24 years old he still would hold onto it when he was feeling lonely. It had been a gift from his real father. On his leg was monogramed the name Hayes. It was a floppy eared, light blue bear that was well worn from Clay's childhood, but it was the one thing that he had from father. He knew that if anyone saw it; if Jason saw it, he would know but he just couldn't part with the bear, and he didn't like not having it close or atleast with his stuff in his cage.

[ (Jason 38 born 1982, Alana 37 born 1983, Clay 24 born 1996; Jason was 14 yrs old, Alana 13 -- had to fudge Alana & Clay's ages)]

When Jason heard the commotion in the cages he didn't really know what he was going to break up but he knew it wasn't the first time that he'd had to break up something from Sonny and his rookie. He could hear Clay telling yelling at Sonny, "To give it back!" Jason had never heard him so mad at something that Sonny would do, it was usually just some stupid prank. When Jason walked into the cages he could see Sonny holding something above his head with his hand out infront of him blocking Clay so he couldn't grab what Sonny had. When Jason looks at what Sonny took from Clay he can see that it's a stuffed animal, and he just chuckles to himself a bit; it would be Clay to have a stuffed animal in his cage. 

"What is going on here?" Jason says going over to Sonny grabbing the bear out of Sonny's hands. 

"Be careful!" Clay says when he grabs it and that's when Jason takes a good look at the bear and realizes what it is. 

"How..." Jason says looking at the bear and seeing 'Hayes' on the inside of the leg. He looks up at Clay, wondering how this could be. "You're him?" Jason asks, making everyone in the room confused. 

"Yeah," Clay says. 

"Why didn't you..."

"I didn't want that reputation following me too. I already have one target on my back, if they knew the truth Jason, that would just make two." 

"It shouldn't matter, we gave you up. You're not really my son anymore," Jason says, that makes everyone look at Jason like he's got 3 heads.

"Yeah." Clay says just resigned, "But the target would have still been there."

"Okay, wait a munite," Sonny says quickly waving his hands around. "Last I checked scumbag Ash was Clay's father, what are you talking about Jason?!"

"My mother sent us this for the baby," Jason says, still having the bear in his hands, "before Alana had you. We didn't know if the adoption agency would keep their word and make sure the bear stayed with you. We were 14 Clay, you gotta beleive me if we could have kept you we would have but..." 

"I know Jason. It's not your fault. It's not your fault they sent me to Ash and his wife, you didn't know what was going to happen to me," Clay says. 

"Yeah but you were supposed to go to a loving home. You were supposed to grow up loved and safe. That's why we gave you up. We couldn't do that for you at the time."

"I got there adventually Jason. My grandparents loved me," Clay says walking over to Jason taking the bear out of his hands, "You did what you had to." 

Jason just pulls Clay into his arms, holding him tight, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason and Clay went outside to get out of the prying eyes of their team. The both know they're going to have to go back in there at some point but neither wants to do that right now. Clay had grabbed a sweatshirt, shoving the bear in the inside pocket of the hoodie. Jason just chukled at that when they left the team room. 

"My mother told me before she died my parents names were Alana and Jason; Alana's not really a common name and how big of a coincidence would it have to be to get the two names right and it not be my parents?" Clay asks after they'd gotten away from any prying ears. 

"I don't know..." Jason says, "But that," Jason points at his jacket, "Kind of seals the deal. I would know that bear anywhere."

"What do we do about this?" Clay asks nervously. "I doubt that they'll let us run on the same team."

"Maybe we just don't really tell them anything," Jason says. Clay just looks over at Jason, "Legally speaking Clay you're not mine. I signed away my rights to you, we both did. It shouldn't matter that your blood. Hell other than our guys no one would really put two and two together unless someone told them."

Clay just laughs at that, "Yeah I don't really look much like you."

"You look like Alana's mom," Jason says smiling sadly. 

"I do?" Clay asks. Jason just shakes his head looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry." Clay says, "I wish she could have known." 

"Me too," Jason says quietly. "You wanna go talk to her?" 

"Sure," Clay says as they head back inside to get keys and head to Jason's truck then to the cementary. 

Jason and Clay are walking up to the grave plot and Clay can't help but feel nervous, he doesn't really know why he is but he feels like his stomache is in knots walking over to his mothers grave. "Hey Alana," Jason says as he squats down infront of the grave and Clay just sits down beside him, "I found out something interesting today." Jason just looks down at his hands for a moment, "I found our baby boy. He'd been here the entire time," Jason just smiles and pulls Clay a little closer, Clay puts his arm around Jason's shoulder and rests his head against his shoulder. "And he's as stubborn and determined as you were," Jason says leaning his head against Clay's head.

"I like my bear," Clay says, pulling him out of his pocket, "I kept him this entire time. I wish you could have know..."

"She knows buddy, she knows," Jason says pulling Clay close. They sit like that for hours, just talking about random things. Jason telling Alana about how Emma and Mikey are, Clay telling her about his grandparents, what it was like growing up in Africa.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late when they decided that they needed to deal with their responsiblities and report back to the base. They were in Jason's truck when Clay spoke again. "Did you guys..." he stopped not really knowing how to ask what he wanted. Clay wasn't entirely sure how Jason would feel about talking about Alana, it was always an off topic but now he didn't really know what to do.

"What are you wondering about kid?" Jason says, looking over at him for a second.

"Did you guys have a name? I know you guys were young, and you were gonna give me up but did you ever have a name for me?"

  
Jason just sighs, early on he and Alana had names before they decided that they couldn't take care of him properly. "We talked about Aaron Ryder," Jason says quietly. "When Alana..." Jason starts, "When we burried her... I put your blanket in with her, it had A.R.H. on the blanket. I'm pretty sure anyone who saw it just thought that it was something of Alana's."

"So a little bit of me's with her," Clay smiles slightly.


End file.
